Perfect yet Unbearable
by minaxii
Summary: sakura was Engage? with Who? the Uchiha?not such a good idea  what happens when this two met their biggest trouble on being engage...  and will it be a better outcome in helping their friends on their problem?  ...  well this is my first story ::


Perfect yet Unbearable

Sakura X Sasuke

Chapter 1

Meet my fiancé and my friends

I am Sakura last name Haruno. I was engage and I am only 18, the worst part is I'm engage to an Uchiha probably Sasuke. Sasuke is my schoolmate in konoha leaf college. I hate him though he is so handsome and cool, but he is the kind of guy that won't have any interest in girls, at first I think he is a gay but I was just wrong. He is snob, arrogant, fool, too evil, bad guy in my eye because he makes every girl cry over him which is not right and somehow mysterious. Whenever he glares at me I felt Goosebumps at my whole body, he is scary.

The engagement was our parents' idea because my family and his are close friends and because they share and owned one company the FAN CIRCLE company. I hate my parents for not asking me if I like it or not.

-At the Campus-

I was walking alone when I accidentally saw him at the corridor of the campus

Inner Sakura- _oh great! Just when I'm planning to hide from him – I thought nervously._

He glared at me for about five minutes and yeah I feel like I'm melting, I want to die at that moment. He walks forward .

Sasuke –*_walks*_-

And there he was standing right in front of me

Sakura –*_Gulps*_-

I smiled at him forcedly but he juts ignored that, he did not smiled back.

Inner Sakura –_what a snob! Can't he just smile back?_- i thought

He keeps on glaring at me. I don't know what the heck is in my face because he keeps on glaring and I was starting to get pissed.

Sakura- "WHAT!" I hissed

he move his face towards mine and I feel kind of hot my heart races as it starts to beat faster.

He smirk and pointed a finger on my forehead

Sasuke- "You'll be in trouble if someone in this school knows about the engagement" he said

Inner Sakura- _heck! Trouble your butt –_ I yelled in my mind but in reality I just moved my head up and down. Then he walks away. I was helpless

I continue my way to my classroom. I was studying medical course and I am the first honor in our class which is I am very glad. I saw my friend tenten sitting on beside my chair she looks so upset, I went towards near her. She smiled at me but not the usual smile, she seems a little bit distracted but from what? I don't know yet

By the way i had a pink hair and it is shoulder length. Paired with green orbs eye. I like cherry like my name, sakura means cherry blossom tree. I was the daughter of the most influential family in konoha that's why I'm very very very famous. I was also introduced in T.V commercial twice for introducing our companies new product, the people loves it of course. I love reading. Hanging out with friends specially INO YAMANAKA, TENTEN MITARASHI, HINATA HYUUGA they are my best pal since were in grade school. I love to sleep. And my happiest day is when it was rainy season.

So I was going to introduce Sasuke Uchiha he is also part of the most influential persons in konoha. He's a loner, Stupid (we'll just my opinion) snob, arrogant but he sure is hot and handsome. He was once introduced in a t.v commercial with me and I don't know him yet at that moment. He had a raven hair paired with black onyx eyes.

so lets go back to the story

I seat beside tenten and looked at her smiling

Sakura – " you can tell me" I said

She looked at me

Tenten- "huh?what?" she replied

Sakura-"I know you…you got problem right?" I hissed and glanced at her

She turn her glared into her desk then mine.

Tenten- "it's nothing" she said plainly

Tenten- "I'm…" she continued my ears went ringing when she told me the last part… I stand up harshly and looked at her with complete shock the word "WHAAAAT" echoed in every corner of the room. But I'm thankful that we are all alone in that room.

Sakura- "What!Again?Pardon…"I said calming myself down and seated again.

Tenten- "Sakura!" Burst then holds my hand

Tenten- " I'm Pregnant!" she murmured in my ears

I hold my chest and breath hardly

Sakura- _OH MY GOD –_ I thought

Sakura- "Where the heck is neji!" I protested

Tenten- "He doesn't know yet..please do not be mad at him" she begged and I started to pity her

I rested my back on the back of the chair and was senseless thinking of what am I going to do.

Sakura- "So…what is your plan?" I asked her

Tenten- * looks at Me* "I don't know yet" she replied

Sakura- "You must tell him NO MATTER WHAT" I said

she nodded…

after a minute a yellow haired girl the queen of talks and the crimson haired girl the shy one of the group entered the room…

tenten was looking at the crimson haired girl Hinata she was the cousin of neji

Hinata- "GoodMorning" she greeted and so as ino

Obviously tenten can't look at Hinata straight she doesn't know what to do. Tenten and Neji's relationship is not good yet unpredictable, neji is the second version of sasuke yeah they are almost the same in attitude so that's why I'm wondering how did he and tenten done that thing you know the **lemon**

Our regular class started when miss Anko entered the room. She started to write weird problems on the board. And because I'm in the back chair I can see all of my classmates are cursing her alredy…because of the weird problems that she is currently writing.

Sakura- *_YAWNS*_ - I stretched my arms upward and looked outside. I saw sasuke in his P.E uniform, he looks so funny and I also saw Neji...they have the same class.

After an hour of Miss Anko Talking in front like a fool, Finally the bell rings. I pack my things and say goodbye to my beloved friends…

Chapter II

My Friends BIG PROBLEM


End file.
